


【羞让】你应该知道如何熔铸一把无双的剑

by suliwu



Series: 羞让 [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 严君泽退役那晚rank遇见了姜承録，下线前打了行问题过去，“ni shuo mei you lol，wo men xian zai hui zen me yang？”——没有lol，我们现在会怎么样？写于2018。
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Yan "Letme" Jun-Ze
Series: 羞让 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972477





	1. 你应该知道如何熔铸一把无双的剑

你应该知道如何熔铸一把无双的剑，孩子，你应该知道。就像你应该清楚花在四月的时候开，也在九月的时候留下阴魂。得失离散，周而复始，这一切都被融化在每个人的生命里。花开花落，云卷云舒，去年天气，夕阳不回。  
但是不是每个人生来就晓得他注定是什么的，虽然宿命这码事，你说玄幻也是玄幻，说贴切也是贴切。

姜承録十五六岁的时候，其实过着和寻常人别无二致的学生日子。每天早出晚归，练琴上学。与旁人所不同的是，他有一项名叫“英雄联盟”的爱好；他总爱做一个梦。在英雄联盟里他操纵着不屈的少女挥舞着断剑，在召唤师峡谷中与看不见的敌人肆意搏斗。而他的梦烟云缭绕，冰川缥蓝，冷而清高而肃。山谷间映射回荡不绝的寒光，巉岩下单调而沉重的跫音声似洪钟，远远掷向无垠的天际。他好奇，向峡谷深处涉足，迎面是看不清样貌的古朴山神，满面虬须，不动如山。  
“你是谁？”小小的姜承録问。  
“我是名叫'未来'的日子。”  
梦醒了无痕，只是每次做过这样的梦之后他都觉得浑身上下都被锤炼过一遍般，疼痛而坚硬，锐利而绵延。

s8季后赛对阵京东前一晚姜承録又做起了这样的一个梦。十九岁的他已经很久没有做过这个梦了，它几乎都被他抛在了脑后。梦依旧清蓝漂碧，他依旧在不屈不挠地问着那鹑衣百结的山神，山神挥舞着淬炼山石的锤，肃穆庄严。睁开眼睛时天尚且还早，八九点钟的样子。姜承録烦躁地把额发掀起来复又撂下去。少年的发质有些硬，烫过的卷毛稍稍有一点扎手，絮絮的。转头便是窗户，北京的天空下云朵团团簇拥成海，绵延不绝，和上海如出一辙。姜承録却是怎么也睡不着了——于是他睁着眼睛盯着天花板，一点点回溯昨晚的训练赛。他做事一向很有规矩，按时起床按时吃饭，孝敬父母爱护小动物日常没事还操持下家务。偶然一次违背作息醒得这么早，多出来的时间便有些令人无所适从。  
这日的比赛，用宋义进的话来说，“是比总决赛更重要的一场。”拿下这一场，ig不仅可以在总决赛与rng汇合，还能锁定和rng携手通往s8的名额。上一次ig去s赛还是s5的时候。于是ig全员都很紧张，前一天晚上集体打完训练赛之后又一人rank了两局缓解一下精神。且不说排位撞车的那几个吵吵嚷嚷为了个buff莫衷一是险些大打出手，饶是凡事都认真的姜承録打rank的时候也有些神情恍惚，第二场索性开了大乱斗来耍一场放松一下。他手伤那段时间找状态总是用惊险刺激大乱斗大杀四方出一口胸中的郁气，后来他也养成了这个习惯，每当心神不稳的时候来一场。睡前他顺着自己心意搞了一把剑魔，亚托克斯改版之后人人都以为这个英雄会更难用，谁知在洲际赛前有他一挑四后有刘志豪战术型被单杀，以是竟然在之后的常规赛中他没什么机会再拿到。  
不过姜承録很想玩。他十分喜欢使剑的英雄，剑姬剑魔锐雯，好像那一柄锋刃能带给他无穷的勇气和气力般。放纵着自己性子砍了一圈，时间便不知不觉流逝过去。身边的人都走空了，姜承録意犹未尽伸伸懒腰，起身离开时福至心灵般回头望了一眼。昏暗的空间里显示器一台台安静地矗着，好似张大了巨口的虚空猛兽，一触动机关光怪陆离的世界便倾泻而出浩浩荡荡漫无际涯。他无来由地觉得有些压抑，扭过头，长腿一迈三步两步回了房去。

姜承録本以为自己会比平时更晚一些醒来，因为这么个莫名其妙的梦他的睡眠也没有很安稳。不得其解，只好一切都归于神经紧张。他的世界都在沉睡，尚且无人可以应他的惶惑。姜承録有一些孤独。很久了没有这种感觉，姜承録坐起身来倚在床头。睡衣的领口有一些大，敞开来裸露在外的锁骨骤然感受到空气，泛起了一层战栗的浮凸。他支着身子，神情恍惚，散漫拿着手机和随身的小包翻看着整理东西。钱包里也没什么，几张卡，钥匙串，还有张去年陪练的时候严君泽教他念名字的时候给他塞在钱包里的纸，上面写着“严君泽”三个字。这把他的思绪往回拉了一步：为什么那么想跟rng在南京甚至韩国再见，其中至少有一部分的缘由是严君泽。  
姜承録和严君泽，算起来相遇是去年的这个时候。s7夏天常规赛他终于是坐上了轮换的位，他选了披着黄金盔甲的嘉文四世，戴着笨重的黑框眼镜操着尚且要在脑子里转几圈才能明白发音的异国语言，却是万分耀眼。拿下比赛之后他去跟严君泽握手，对着前辈有些紧张手心里也微微冒了汗出来。姜承録抬了身子，眼睛正对着严君泽轮廓朦胧五官精巧的脸。那男人对他笑笑，露了两颗尖尖的犬牙出来，唇红齿白整个人有一点调皮。严君泽犬牙上有一点光晃得人眼花，姜承録愣了下，礼尚往来回了一个笑出来。  
再一次有机会面对面相处便是s7陪练的时候。武汉的初秋还是蛮热，不过姜承録向来也不是怕热的人，清清爽爽穿着衬衫套件背心，端正在位子上打训练赛。那个时候ig和rng经常打训练赛，两个队伍相对而坐，相比rng的吵嚷ig更沉默些——rng的吵嚷声很大一部分来自他们那个穿着灰粉色t恤的上单。严君泽手下青钢影扫堂腿不停，嘴里也疯狂同步输出，“开团开团开团————上上上————nicenicenice——”，惹得他不由得多看了几眼、多打量了几次。间或有一次两次两个人目光相撞，他慌忙收回视线——盯着人看是失礼的行为。低下头去，却是耳边一声轻轻的笑，丝毫没有调侃的意味，反而轻松愉悦得很。他垂下头，心里有一种世事宽容待他的安稳。  
而后他们俩有了机会单独相处，坐在一起solo歇手的时候严君泽跟姜承録聊起了天来。虽然语言还是半通不通，然而严君泽的面相便自带了一种亲近感，是那种邻居家从小一起长大的哥哥般的好看，唇眼都圆圆亮亮的，略无棱角丝毫不凛冽逼人。一团柔缓凝冻的光包着姜承録那些客气又疏离的壳，红楼里有句用得滥到不能再滥的话，“这个妹妹，我好像是见过的——”但是漫长人生里没经历过这样的场景，大概是一种遗憾。却是大多数人都是遗憾过完这一生的。这样说起来，好像也可以勉强接受。  
严君泽教姜承録念他的名字，姜承録歪歪扭扭写了，他不习惯在外人面前展现自己的短处，怯生生看着严君泽。严君泽却动手把那纸撕成两半，一半上面是严君泽，一半是姜承録。他眼睁睁看着严君泽把他歪歪扭扭的名字珍而重之收了起来，恍惚感觉自己不是十七八岁的少年而是小学生，小心翼翼跟同桌的新同学打招呼，生怕对方会莫名其妙讨厌这个表现不完美的自己。但是对方不仅没有讨厌他，反而珍重地把他的那部分不完美当作了珍宝。这是他人生第一次新奇的感受。于是他记住了带给他这份感受的人，他的名字叫做严君泽。  
rng和ig时常有训练赛，是以虽然s8他们碰面的机会不是很多，但是聊天总是没断过。不过说来也是天意弄人，他们俩春季赛无缘见面，再次有面对面聊天的机会已经是洲际赛和夏季常规赛了。洲际赛在大连，四个战队都在一起以lpl的名义出战，姜承録和严君泽的身份也从对手自动切换成队友。恍然又回到了2017年那个秋天，他们聚在一块没有要争个你死我活的压力，只是一心研究要怎么赢得这场比赛。为了亚运会严君泽打过比赛就匆匆坐飞机离开了大连。而ig一众人等意犹未尽，一群人在海边漫无目的游荡着，海上生明月，天涯共此时，海的映照下夜更黑更澄澈，适合把所有忧虑畏怖都甩进去。姜承録在游荡里想着下一次和严君泽相遇会是什么时候。季后赛？决赛？还是继续远距离陪练？  
还有几个小时就可以知道答案了——敲门声在茫然无措里解救了姜承録。“起来了吗Shy哥？”是活蹦乱跳的下路双人组的声音，“走啊，出来吃饭！”他应答了一声。于是那些胡乱的思绪被丢进了无人涉足的虚空。姜承録的今天向世界宣布从此刻开始。

ig下午便到了场馆。北京是rng的主场，季后赛也是用rng的场馆打的。天光尚且亮着，那金色的R在日光下闪着光。常规赛对rng的时候姜承録曾来过这里一次，他蛮喜欢这个场馆的。与正大广场看惯的中规中矩不同，rng的这个场馆不止外部设计简约现代，内部多用黑铁的装饰，隐隐中的力量感甚至有些像摇滚live的场子了——虽然以他的身高来说去和对面握手钻铁丝网时必须低头不然会撞到上面，不过姜承録还是十分心水这种利落铁血的装潢。毕竟长得高也是本事，在小矮子喻文波面前他十分骄傲——这么幼稚的事，也是到了ig之后他才开始做。究竟lol这件意外给他带来了什么，或多或少的他也数不清。  
上单是轮换上场的，第一局姜承録在台下跟着教练观战。ig惯常开门红一波平推带走了对手，最后王柳羿还皮了一手把喻文波嘴边的五杀给夺了下来。想到那些年喻文波毁在他手上的五杀都够出一个集锦的，姜承録在座位上乐不可支前仰后合。本以为这一场比赛很快就能结束，不过ig显然小瞧了jdg的韧性，活生生把年轻气盛的小ig拖入了第五局。队里气氛倒算得上轻松。“怕什么嘛——这局shyshy可以carry。”宋义进声音末梢有些缠绵，绕在电波上绕在每个人耳朵上，温软得像一团棉花。版本ban阿卡丽和剑魔。前三选京东眼见是把上单定了下来，亡灵战神赛恩。打赛恩用剑姬对线，这是姜承録的拿手好戏。  
“那老宋你把瑞兹让给shy哥呗！”  
“让shy哥carry！”  
“啊！成了！ig世界赛乱几把摇摆阵容！冲冲冲！”  
三个皮孩子疯狂口嗨，姜承録听了个大概，嘴角不自觉上翘。他想念剑姬了，上一次选出剑姬是什么时候来着？他记不太清。这一年印象最深刻的一场剑姬还是春季赛打出来的。他喜欢玉剑的皮肤，于是泠泠的少女衣袂摇曳飘洒，手里提着古老的青锋挑穿对面四散而逃的残血英雄。那一场对阵的是rng，可惜严君泽那场轮换在场下，不然他实在是想跟他实实在在对一次线，用他最想用的英雄。后来在不久之前的夏季赛，姜承録如愿以偿和严君泽对阵，却是姜还是老的辣，叽叽喳喳活蹦乱跳的小纳尔直愣愣在塔下对玄红的羊头神耀武扬威，活生生把自己秀成了个残血。虽然最后ig赢下了比赛，然而纳尔很没有骨气被奥恩单杀这一幕还是由直播镜头记录下来，并供全lpl的观众反复欣赏背诵——太丢人了，握手的时候姜承録甚至想捂住自己的脸，奈何手被严君泽握着，另一只手在衣袖里揣着，他并没有什么办法捂住自己的脸，只得肃穆着神情耷拉着眼皮，坦然壮烈赴死般面对那英朗的男人忍俊不禁的样子。  
但是走到季后赛最后一步，谁都不是那么好对付的。ig能想到的jdg自然也可以。后两个ban位针对了姜承録，直接把剑姬按死。“选什么？”姜承録的眼帘在所剩不多的上单选择位置上扫了一下。全神贯注之际，耳机里金教练的声音灌进来，“奥恩。”奥恩——那挥舞着锤子的山神，冥冥里正合了姜承録今早莫名其妙重现的梦。所以这算什么，一语中的？什么都是安排好的？世界聚焦于你？姜承録有点想笑，却没置言，算是默认。任凭王六一在那里诺手狗熊皮来皮去半天才锁定奥恩，他脑子里兀自神游太虚。念头太多一时有些混乱，调整好阵容进了界面。

最后一局大家的火气都打了上来，连解说都忍不住开始皮，“这是嚎哭深渊地图吗？”充分证明了lol是回合制游戏这一绝对真理。春季赛的时候姜承録也时常选出奥恩来，只不过他手下的奥恩仿佛也沾染了三分血气，总爱在对线时就追着人狂打。严君泽的奥恩和他用的不是很一样，在春决上一撞成名，而后越战越勇，出神入化，大招开团妙到毫巅。严君泽教他，这叫做“年轻气盛”。不过姜承録很久没有做这个梦了，以是今天想起来才发现自己的梦和这奥恩暗中重合。不过也很正常。人总是对命运的预兆后知后觉的。  
年轻人有什么不好的——姜承録在后蹲伏，手指一动，冰川羊神呼啸而来，破空而出，一撞突飞了赛恩的开车。“nice！！！”姜承録不出声，心里有万分的满足和熨贴。这场比赛最后缠斗良久，ig还是有惊无险拿了下来。教练冲上来跟他们挨个抱了一下，下台四周一片喧嚣，听不清到底外面的人在说什么、愉快什么，每个人似乎都只顾得上抱着眼前的人。喻文波自己的手还在颤抖着，径直抱住了王六一的肩膀。李浩成宋义进金教练和mafa教练激动地用韩语疯狂地说着什么，姜承録想了想，按亮了手机，点开了那个叫做“严君泽”的对话框。“我，奥恩，怎么样。”  
点击发送那一瞬间他突然觉得有一些不好意思起来，手指也发烫的紧，好像是上学年代要老师检查作业时候的情形——不对，这个比喻有些失义。不像是老师，倒像是跟班上顶要好的同学一同出去打了游戏有了精彩操作，便忙不迭地要分享给朋友看，好像快乐满得要溢出来，索性拉过最珍重的人伸出手来，替自己捧一半。  
许久不见回复，以是姜承録把手机合在手心里，闭上眼睛靠着北京主场的铁丝网神游太虚。铁丝网本是凉凉的，灯光下照射久了变得温热。他又想想或许严君泽也曾经在这里靠着，心里一软，顿时有了种海上生明月天涯共此时的温柔。专属于少年的冷淡的眉目舒展开来，无奈快慰笑了一下，姜承録复又按开了手机等着看严君泽的回话。  
严君泽居然和他心有灵犀，“wo lai， la ji hua。”他们俩之间说话言简意赅，向来都是主谓宾主系表，这是一开始就商量好的——方便姜承録学汉语。姜承録在ig和李浩成大哥一起跟着翻译小锅锅学汉语，随着他和严君泽日渐熟悉起来，有的时候姜承録闹了笑话还会笨拙地用半通不通的拼音给严君泽讲。还好韩服打多了，严君泽也能看懂一些基本的韩文，于是两个人居然就这么亦步亦趋聊了起来。偶尔严君泽还会半开玩笑警告他一下，“bie gen rookie xue，”姜承録捧着手机等着下文，“ta xin jiang ren”。饶是再不懂梗，耳濡目染间也知道了新疆人的梗，姜承録心里不以为然——这是把他当孩子哄呢，早八百年他就不在意这些哄小孩子的故事了。旁边喻文波捅捅他，“笑什么呢？”，他摇了摇头，不以为然的样子锁了屏幕看了眼手机屏幕上映出来的脸庞，那张总是清肃严整的脸不知何时唇角上扬起来，生动成一场凛冽的山风。

网上粉丝吵的沸反盈天，事实上rng和ig队员之间关系一直都还不错，甚至可以算是蛮好。前有高振宁史森明ningming惺惺惜惺惺的情分，还有史森明喻文波幼稚时相扶相携双排的历史——怎么哪里都有你史森明，原来你就是电竞带交际家，出来挨打。再往上一辈算，刘志豪出身ig，彼时同宋义进葛炎三个圆滚滚的小团子一路走来，如今葛炎退役，而仍在役的这两个人男大十八变都脱胎换骨眉清目秀了起来，虽说不是一个队伍，却依旧感情深厚。以是拍之前一群人叽叽喳喳在排排坐吃果果，明明都是半大的小伙子这时候活像一群小学鸡一样。姜承録在一旁看着黑金和银白色纠缠在一块把方寸休息室当练舞室活生生上演一出出决战紫禁之巅戏码，捂着额头咽下去一口气，却无奈得有些欢欣。  
姜承録念书的时候没什么朋友，所以他也并不太清楚男人之间的友谊到底是什么样子。ig一群大油子小油子不大不小秃油子在他刚来的时候像看一个天外来客一般看着他，就差没上手戳一戳看看是不是真人了。那个时候他听不太懂中文，自然也不知道他们嘀咕的是什么——“哎，他就是那个第一锐雯？”  
“你不是看过直播吗难道他还能撕下面具原来是西西卡？”  
“成了，在下拷贝忍者西西卡前来报道？”  
姜承録从小就不是很活泼。与其说他天性如此，倒不如说没什么可活泼的事，一切都是安排好的，该上学的时候去上学，该修身养心的时候修身养性，该接受艺术熏陶的时候接受艺术熏陶。久而久之，姜承録优秀出众卓尔不群得像一个艺术品，高处不胜寒，极远不可攀。他直白坦荡地看着这一圈高高矮矮的同龄人围在一起。虽是排位也经常遇到，可毕竟隔了一层次元便如同天堑横亘一般，姜承録性子名副其实”儒雅随和“，家教严苛之下很多事都未来得及入眼便擦肩而过。如今心一横走上了横亘在召唤师峡谷上的钢丝，许多风景便一下子撞入了怀里迫得他不得不开始了解。却原来世界花红柳绿，并不是一片青空白雪；原来人间欢愉与泪，并不是八十八黑白键。姜承録感觉十分新鲜，亦步亦趋跟这些同龄的小伙子学着怎么相处。虽然有些艰难，但是问问他究竟是更喜欢从前的风平浪静生活还是现在永远未知的人生，他着实不知道。

姜承録坐在一边看着，半阖了眼睛摆弄手机。美其名曰为了让他尽快熟悉语言环境，ig一帮油子不由分说给他推荐了一堆lpl的梗，以是他手机存了挺多有趣的视频，里面就有一个视频是严君泽。还留着瓜皮头发严君泽无奈又无助地摊着手，“得不到反馈啊，手就会一直抖......”后面的人劝他多喝点水，他想到这一节，突然一笑。觉得此情此景十分适合现在这个局面。冷不丁旁边椅子坐了个人吨吨吨喝水，他抬头，圣经当事人正在现身说法给他演出“如何正确控制上单手抖”。姜承録忍不住乐了出来，挥了挥正在看着的沙雕小视频。  
“我看，我自己？”严君泽把手机抢了过来，圆眼睛扭曲眉毛向下撇，叫人看了便觉得滑稽。实在不只是他表情丰富的原因，他眼睛生的大眉毛又浓，有一点轻微的表情都会很快呈现在脸上，丰富而多彩，俨然行走表情包。姜承録看着这张脸便觉得生动，又对着镜子细细打量自己的脸。眼睛细长，脸庞瘦削，怎么看怎么是一张无波的脸。他试着做了几个奇怪的表情，却颇有照猫画虎的牵强感。于是对着镜子姜承録复又卸下了所有的表情，轻车熟路摆了个惯常的微笑出来。这次倒是对路了，只是太过标准，动人便也只是动人而已。站在水畔孤孤的水仙一株，看向水中央时，除了欣赏自己，也有些羡慕那一尾活泛泛蹦在生活这汪水域的鱼。  
“你，剧本，看了没？”严君泽伸了个懒腰，毫无仪态赖在椅子上，要是教旁人拍下来又是一帧绝妙表情包。他也不在意，就这么歪着，神情永远带些似笑非笑。姜承録摇摇头，他在等着翻译小哥哥来给他讲到底要怎么说。俩人手脚并用比划了半天，严君泽突然咩了一声，啪地一下拍在姜承録后脖子上。姜承録吓了一跳，严君泽哈哈哈哈笑了出来。二十二岁的男人还跟小孩一样，也不知道这么多年职业打过来是越来越幼稚了还是怎么。网上总有人调侃，究竟是 theshy还是the rang ，究竟是let shy还是letme。职业选手也会看网上评论，严君泽也从来没发表过什么看法，只是别人采访时提及有关的问题，他着重夸了姜承録一句，“the shy选手的操作很细腻。”姜承録看了那视频，觉得有点儿被顾及的暖意。

姜承録想到这个梗，正巧翻译小哥哥叫姜承録去看剧本。他跟严君泽匆匆挥了挥手就起身过去了。他读了下给他安排的话，无非是什么看看是你的羊头更铁还是我的剑更铁。他想了想，“能不能改词？”编导是个小姐姐，听了翻译小哥哥的话之后想了想，含笑颔首，“当然可以。”  
为了气氛有对话剧情的人会在一起拍。以是严君泽和姜承録便同时在拍摄室里出现。他们俩的话都不是很多，ig的批话担当是高振宁，正如rng的批话担当是李元浩（当然公认的批话弟弟就是史森明）。严君泽还有两句台词带一个镜头，姜承録只有那一句台词——毕竟儒雅随和人设不能崩。面对着严君泽比他看起来更孩子的脸，姜承録咽了咽口水，有些挑衅一般把他自己想的台词说了出来——“让我告诉你为什么letme叫the rang吧。”  
姜承録平时不会这么说话，最多带一点调侃，比如抢了喻文波五杀的时候憨厚一笑，“阿水是我最喜欢的弟弟。”——当然喻文波是ig所有人的弟弟，谁叫他年纪最小。此时此刻姜承録着实是有些有恃无恐的样子，好像吃准了严君泽也不会因为这么句垃圾话生他的气。大不了下次垃圾话让他找补回来，姜承録就是这么自信，无论对严君泽还是他自己。轮到严君泽张口，说出来的话却听着不像汉语，抑扬顿挫也不是韩语的调子。周围的人都一头雾水，严君泽拍完之后自己也撑不住笑了出来，“是海南话，”他说，也看着姜承録的眼睛，“四场之内解决你。”  
以严君泽家乡的话对上姜承録家乡的话，以一个人的id来给另外一个人取诨名。这件事在学艺术的姜承録脑海里顿时蔓生出了无限的绮思和浪漫出来。虽然他没有说出来，但是有些快乐是隐藏不住的，它会从眼角嘴角满满溢出来。这应该算是姜承録人生中很难忘的一天了，不是作为谁而难忘的一天，而是作为姜承録来说，一步一步完成了自己的梦想，和自己珍重的朋友一起，并且还有对自己很重要的人见证着这一切。

ig走出场馆的时候，天上的星星已经悬在了头顶。北京的夜和何处的夜都并无二致，姜承録回头望向那卧着的山石般的场馆。月出于其上，凌洌而清，寒光四射，逼人不可正视又必要正视。他想起那个梦，梦里的山峰劲岩也宛若这蛰伏巨兽般的场馆一样。  
“那你又是谁呢？”  
月光照在姜承録的脸上模糊了他的五官。他看着月亮里明晦的云影，像奥恩肃穆的锤，像严君泽的脸庞。而晚风带来山神的吟唱，“孩子，我是你今天的好日子。”

你应该知道如何熔铸一把无双的剑，孩子，总会有人让你意识到。你看尚且有未老的人跌跌撞撞行走在人间，十年过去垂髫的孩童还有春花一般的脸。你听那峡谷里铁锤叮当，你看那洪炉炭火下钢铁冒着瑟瑟的寒光。虽然你不会预先知晓，你是那持锤的山神，还是取剑的行人。  
但你最终也会明了。

-end-


	2. 莫失莫忘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写在2018.

严君泽退役那晚rank遇见了姜承録，下线前打了行问题过去，“ni shuo mei you lol，wo men xian zai hui zen me yang？”  
——没有lol，我们现在会怎么样？

姜承録在屏幕那端盯了好一会这句话也不知道回答什么好。他望了一眼悬在头上的奖杯，达摩克利斯之剑一般审判着他这个凡人：严君泽要走了，他却带不走。他不知道是什么更可惜，也不知道问题的答案在哪里，就像他来中国的时候一样。姜承録从韩国来中国时并没有带很多东西。大多数他爱的都带不走，比如汉江的水，比如家里的琴。他拎着个箱子，背着个包，像个远渡重洋求学的学生一样来了中国。如果不是打职业，当时他也是应该背着这书包、拎着这箱子，走进大学校园。  
我们说网络世界是个奇妙的天地。奇妙就奇妙在天南海北刹那通途坦境。坐地日行八万里，世界与我，相互而已。再缩小一点，便是有个叫lol的游戏，玩的人多了，逐渐成了气候，有了职业这一码事。因为有了职业这码事，严君泽才会大学上到一半从海南椰子树下面钻出来去没日没夜rank、姜承録才会大学直接申请休学千里迢迢来到中国怯生生踏入社会。某种程度上来说他们实在是相似，都是抛弃了一段看样子光明通达的前途、都是十几岁的年纪、都是上单位的选手。严君泽跟姜承録有次休息室里遇上，玩笑的时候说起这个还交流了下当时大学专业——“带学生，你大学学什么的？”  
“音乐，”姜承録头也不抬刷手机，“我从小就学音乐。”  
“那好啊——”，严君泽窝在沙发里，“我学工程的。”  
按理学音乐的理应坐在金碧辉煌的殿堂上行云流水游着手指，学工程的合该面对cad条条框框画出个天地。但是对此刻的他们来说学什么并没有什么关系。正如奥恩撞羊不需要高数计算、剑姬劈砍不需要吟唱颂歌。一切一切大千世界里使用的原则在召唤师峡谷中都并不适用，火男会被点火烫死，雪人会被寒冰冻住。学过的知识再多，也变不成峡谷里的硬通货：技术和段位。哦，还有年龄。  
严君泽有意无意没有提及的事是他们俩之间相差的那三年。都说家有一老，如有一宝，可是在lol职业赛场上，每个人都在和时光赛跑。严君泽回望姜承録那张脸，恍惚能想起他在大学打高校赛时的模样，一样的青春，一样的年少，一样的骨子里顺着不拘一格。这个天吻过的孩子清清淡淡泊在窗边，日光为他面庞轮廓镀了层金，永恒又鲜艳。  
那年姜承録十九岁，严君泽二十二岁。说不上是嫉妒还是怀念，严君泽别过头去，不再看他。

严君泽十九岁的时候刚走向职业赛场。之前他只是觉得游戏好玩，大学实在是没有那么有意思，所以拉了几个兄弟直接搞了固定开黑席位。而后入了职业这一行，却不是一帆风顺的。从lspl转入lpl，又因为珠玉在前的looper回到二队。  
姜承録背着书包来lpl那年严君泽终于是跟rng一帮gay佬磨出了头。打职业实在是辛苦，二队一队升升降降，他又不是什么惊才绝艳路人王型的选手。好在队友们人都好，他心里又打定了主意，勤能补拙，是以英雄池子一点点深沉下来，也变成了个团队型的上单。  
可严君泽还是总会梦里醒来时照照镜子找一找魂魄，看看自己，还是杏核眼睛、圆润脸蛋儿，才安下心来，安慰一下自己，从前那三年也不过如这一晚一般是一场梦。于是在史森明轻微的呼吸声里，他盖上被子继续睡觉。再醒来时，又是一日的太阳照常升起。  
s7夏季赛姜承録第一次遇见的便是这样的一个严君泽，聪明但又不过分精明，敦厚又不十分迂腐。他不是很爱与人来往，于是只以韩国人习惯的礼节在休息室遇见的时候与他打个招呼。  
姜承録年纪小，操作好，脾气温顺，骨子里却隐隐有什么东西发芽生根，或许是天性，或许是天赐。那骨子里生根的东西吞噬他的血肉为生，操控他的手指总是要比别人多冲杀一寸、多斩劈一丝。那东西我们叫他血性，是再文质彬彬的教养也吞没不了的本性，好像我们从远古时代的骨头堆里爬出来时嘴角渗的那丝红艳。他的壳子和灵魂之间磨砺出星星点点的火花，偶尔漏那么一漏，便让人觉得迷人的不得了，以是他后来那些粉丝说他是电竞男模，有勾人魂魄的魅力——当然他懂了些汉语后才明白。  
rng打ig的比赛，人们往往把注意力都放在明星选手身上——两个队都不缺明星选手，一鸡一狗，是以没有很多人会注意上单位置。lpl的上单一贯是以打团蓝领著称的，出彩的地方有，但是不足以改变战局。上一个让人印象深刻的上单还是童扬的如来神掌，如今纳尔还在嫁嫁，不见昨日黄花。严君泽自然是典型的国产上单：队里有简自豪这种吃资源需要保着输出的选手，创造团战环境就成了重点。更何况，他接替的是looper那样惊才的上单选手。不过他偶尔也会怀念那些个大学时候一起打游戏的日子，那个时候他还不是现在的团战利器，而是偏爱单带上单的输出型玩家。就像他偶尔怀念无忧无虑的生活。俱往矣。  
鏖战三局，最后一局看到十八岁的姜承録选出了皇子，严君泽好笑，这就是年轻人——不过十七八岁的时候他在做什么？是了，在灼热的天光下，靠着粗壮的棕榈树抱着篮球小憩，等到上课铃响起时擦擦汗，面对摞成山的试卷做一会，再发一会呆。他的十七八岁，便在这样千篇一律的时光里如此飞过去了。说不清是谁经历了更多，是这样早早出来打职业的小孩子，还是摸爬滚打后终于也遇见人生某一线转机的他。年轻人的锐利是挡不住的，最终rng还是小小落败了一程。  
握手的时候严君泽便刻意留心了一下那双皇子秀翻天的手，那手掌修长而灼热，握住时会有一种错觉是在握一节挺拔葳蕤的槟榔树，那么新鲜，那么生机勃勃。像他的故乡。他向姜承録抬头笑一下，姜承録黑框眼镜背后狭长的眼睛黑白分明，一汪清水一般荡漾。

姜承録的第一个赛季远没有这一场比赛般完美。“ig门口应该多种些接骨木——”宋义进说，“以防断腿。”大家各个角落传来了笑声，姜承録汉语尚且不太流利靠着几个年纪相仿的孩子和翻译小锅锅给他解释，总算是明白了这个梗究竟什么含义，也跟着笑一下，基地门口粉丝送的抗吧喷子语录和刚擦干净的狗牌一同熠熠生辉。ig每次都在临门一脚前萎顿下来，起飞摔断再起飞，s7都已经守在了冒泡赛门口，却还是不敌we被斩落马下。除了被外人啧啧道一句可惜之外，心疼他们的就只有他们的粉丝和他们自己。  
姜承録第一次离s赛很近又很远，他觉得巨大的失落捆住了他的四肢，比念书的时候学业退步更让人委屈。分数刻不进他皮肤，可是一场惊险又刺激的s赛是实实在在和他擦肩而过了。那他剩下的这些队友，这些已经失落过多少次的——他看过去，宋义进放下rank，葛炎穿鞋要去吃海底捞，看见几个小的也抬头可怜巴巴的样子，他招招手，“一起？”姜承録摸摸肚子，顶着一头灿烂的卷毛和他们出去了。人总是要吃饭的——那个古老的梗说的没错，先点菜吧，总要填饱肚子才要以图后效。  
但是s7不是和他们全然无关的。在中国举办的s赛，自己的地盘上不尽一尽地主之谊逞一逞人多势众的威风，难道还要去别人地盘吗？我们人多力量大，不怕你。所以ig齐齐开拔去了武汉给we、ig、rng做了陪练。对内我们亦敌亦友，对外我们同仇敌忾。姜承録和严君泽又有机会亲密接触上。大家都聚在一个屋子里，每天不是你和我训练赛就是我和你练对线，一来二去有些操作早就稔熟于心了。姜承録总喜欢戴着副黑框眼镜，充分发挥他长手长脚的优点，双肘漫不经心像流苏般垂下来坐在那敲击键盘，倒不像是个职业选手，反而像个计算机的大学生，一板一眼一字一句改着代码。偶然改到难缠的bug处——是被人捉住杀掉了，他才咧咧嘴吐吐舌头从缝隙里露出几分年轻调皮。严君泽就在他对面打训练赛，偶尔抬头时候能看见姜承録毛茸茸的一头卷发，姜承録也没什么知觉，只是垂着眼帘沉浸在召唤师峡谷里，长袖衬衫套了件针织薄背心，倒是不嫌热。  
一局打完了姜承録伸伸懒腰，看着rng的众人gay起来，而后三三两两出去吃饭，剩下一个严君泽还坐在椅子上耍手机。姜承録的队友们也都离开了，空气里弥漫着一种板结的气氛。两个人对着屏幕发呆，又像头一次看见彼此一般吓了一跳，心有灵犀同时笑出了声。翻译小锅锅跟着他们一起去吃饭了，好在姜承録汉语没有那么差劲，是以基本的沟通还是能保障的。比比划划间严君泽扯了一张纸，一字一字把他的名字写在纸上。姜承録看了拿过笔来，咬着牙偏着头在纸上也勉强把他的名字写好。严君泽觉着这孩子偏偏有几分傻气和执拗——虽然他自己也不是什么大人，不过二十一岁罢了。他把那纸一扯两半，一半递给姜承録，一半自己收下来。姜承録竭力念他的名字，“严——君——泽”，唇齿间和陌生的自我磨砺搏斗着。严君泽忍不住伸出手去揉了揉少年的头发。  
这一念就是小半年。陪练的时候熟悉了，姜承録便时常约严君泽rank。他回到基地之后请教了翻译小锅锅究竟这几个字是什么意思，他念书的时候旁的都还罢了，独独在看书上格外专心致志。严——君——泽，翻译小锅锅教他，君，君子，泽，润泽。君子如此，自要泽被众生。姜承録咀嚼着这话，却想的是君王和恩泽这两个更铿锵的字眼。中文博大精深，相同的字调换一下顺序又不是一个意思，是以他也不清楚究竟算是君子呢、还是君王呢。不过要他来选，他还是更喜欢君王的解释。他把他的想法告诉了翻译小锅锅，翻译小锅锅笑，“还挺会举一反三的。”他也笑，索性给严君泽的备注改成了King。

然而严君泽却没能一直king下去。s7末尾s8开头他经历了很难熬的一段时间，是的，很难熬，现在历历在目都是苦的。s7rng止步四强，于是泼天的阴霾往他们身上堆。后来他养成了个直播不开摄像头的习惯，面对镜头的时候也谨小慎微，生怕一点风吹草动就掀起来舆论的大风大浪。2018春季赛时就有个小打野因为笑的太过肆意直接被杀鸡儆猴禁赛警告，他看着那小打野垂下了头，心里没有一点庆幸，反而笼上了一层人人自危的阴霾。  
严君泽状态起伏不定，刘志豪轮换上阵，每次比赛回来的时候都会跟他聊一会。严君泽知他美意，心里也懂得，却是如何也不知如何把自己拉回到正轨上来。他低着头在基地里打着rank，青钢影的脚能踹空纳尔的大招拍不出，他也不知道自己是怎么了，于是拼命练习。开直播的时候弹幕总会刷“让帝”，严君泽晓得这不是什么好词，但是百口莫辩，只好刷那些强劲对手的比赛来看，一遍又一遍。  
这一个春天姜承録和严君泽竟都没有再握手的机会——两场ig打rng上的都是刘志豪。rng面对ig输的那一场比赛严君泽认认真真看了，尤其当姜承録掏出剑姬的时候严君泽看得格外仔细。他看着那个孩子掏出来他最得意的英雄，一脸清肃仿佛不是在打lol而近乎完成一项祈祷了。他盯着那样的面庞出了神，恍惚是幼年的时候了，他随着朋友晚上在海边玩，此时一轮摇摇欲坠的圆月海上升起来。宛若一句颠扑不破的真理。海上生明月，天涯共此时，玉剑皮肤的剑姬是下凡的九天仙女冷冷倒提着一把长剑，飘忽间斩了起来，于是瞬间那些英雄连惨叫一声都不得便魂归了泉水。旁边李元浩路过了看他一副入了迷的样子伸出手去摸了摸他的头发，软软的贴在头皮上遮住眉毛的刘海儿。他抬头看李元浩的脸，一双虎眼睛眯成一条温顺的线。他叹了口气，季后赛总还会有见到面的时候的。  
然而季后赛到了，姜承録受伤了。严君泽心里一惊。他知道那样的痛究竟是什么样的。更何况，姜承録才十九岁。十九岁，才是严君泽刚刚走出校园面对着无穷无尽的召唤师峡谷的年纪。如今有了这种事，在这个瞬息万变的战场上他该如何是好呢——严君泽不知道他还能不能回来。他给姜承録微信传了话，姜承録也没有回应。严君泽拍脑门，手伤了怎么好回微信。于是捧着手机的他又开始发呆。训练室里灯火通明，人人都在忙里偷闲吃几口饭或者喝一口奶茶。刘世宇在他眼前晃晃手，他也没有反应。rng几个基佬奇怪，他们平时话不少的上单怎么今日如此沉默，在那里呆呆看着手机，活像一块望夫石。

姜承録回韩国之后做了三件事，去医院、看比赛，发呆。本来他已经想好决赛要怎么安排“对手”了却不知天不遂人意——但是这能怪谁呢？有的宿命我们谁都控制不了。他看见无数人给他微信上发来消息不点开，却盯着严君泽的对话框出神了很久。彼时他正在看夏决的直播，rng和edg的人在成都的舞台上一字站好。他盯着严君泽的脸，开始想，如果是他自己站在那里会是什么样子的，会不会更意气风发一些。  
他站起来走到窗前，汉江滚滚的波涛被风挟持到他的耳边，叫他头一次对未来有那么多的惶恐与畏惧。身后是rng众人拿了冠军的呼喝声，他回过头去看着本该是那样意气风发的男人，却羞涩揣着手站在一边，突然也感觉心安了些。他点开了对话框，终于把那很久以前发来的话接了下去，“恭喜。”

好在一切都结束了。夏季赛照常开始，姜承録最后也回到了lpl的赛场。得知这个消息的时候，严君泽正在高强度网上冲浪——开玩笑，他只是不发微博而已，平时有了时间还是偶尔看到粉丝争吵是the shy 还是 the rang 还是 letshy 还是letme心里都会有些微妙的好笑。要是粉丝知道他们两个私下关系还算不错甚至亲密，可能就要哑口无言生生把这沸反盈天的火给浇灭了——等一下，他什么时候和他已经可以称得上是，情好日密了？他回头看摆在桌子上的那些照片，其中就有一张s7lpl陪练团们的照片。照片里他和姜承録各自腼腆搂住对方的脖子——不知道为什么ig和rng凑得那么近，上单们抱在一块儿，各自笑容灿烂。他头脑晕乎乎的，喟叹了一口气，像个小老头一样。他不明白他才22岁，怎么就开始喜欢怀旧了呢。  
这一怀旧不要紧，s8，s9，直到s10。s10的时候rng来了小小的新上单，难得的国产上单剑姬锐雯玩的好，和当年姜承録刚来的时候几乎一模一样。明年就25岁了——该是时候退役了——严君泽看着新上单眼睛里含着一汪火，不知不觉眼神就慈爱起来，伸出手来摸了摸那头烫得卷卷的黑发，葳蕤葱茏像疯长的野草一般。新上单懵懵懂懂，不了解这位尊号“羊男”的排面前辈的意思，呆呆的在那任凭他辣手摧花。严君泽越摸越觉得心里熨贴，他满足的闭上压惊。外面日光明媚晴好照在他眼皮上热辣辣的，他开始怀念他的家乡，高大挺拔的棕榈树遮天蔽日，碧海蓝天之下他依旧是那一个孩子，永无来路，也不知去处。三春好景一刹而过，好像这许多年的颠簸都是一场梦。  
s10结束的时候严君泽宣布即将退役，从此一代平等型上单也终于成为了历史。知道这消息的时候恰好是年度颁奖典礼，于是姜承録自然而然在上单的座位区遇见了严君泽。这么多年在中国呆下来，姜承録的汉语已经在这几年的中国生活里变得炉火纯青。在宋义进的优良传承之下他学到了如何顺利用中文表达自己的意思之余还能带一句些俏皮的话，饶是这样他遇见严君泽时，依旧磕磕绊绊，不知所措。  
”你？退役？“  
“毕竟我还比你大三岁。”严君泽头发终于又留回了他们初次见面时候的模样，s7的锅盖头齐刘海，远远看去配上俊秀的五官真的有一点像那个搞怪的萝莉安妮。此刻严家安妮转向姜承録，面上风轻云淡，像个长辈一般谆谆诱导，“没什么想和我说的吗？”姜承録听懂了这话。他本来就是有语言天赋的，这几年在中国呆的越发假新疆人了起来。他沉吟半晌，手支着下颏，斟酌着究竟用什么词来说好，翻过来倒过去心里存了一大段郁结的话，惴惴着叫他难以安神，是以沉默许久。严君泽在这样的沉默里其实已经做好了一切一切姜承録会回答的预演，包括絮絮叨叨难舍难分叽里咕噜一大串，亦或是偶像言情剧里拈花一笑不语不言。却不成想，“如果可以的话，”姜承録用终于流利起来的汉语一字一字对他说，“我想跟你在一个时代。”  
如果和严君泽在一个时代，那么蓝领上单和carry上单将会共同让世界知道他们的威力。他们可以相爱相杀，在台上做惯针锋相对的戏码，台下又可以搂着肩膀搭着背一同从树苗生长参天而后安然养老，然而说这些话，都是马后炮了。  
严君泽生于1996的春天，姜承録生于1999的秋日。他们先天就隔了那么一大段跨越不来的距离。隔着三岁的光阴，严君泽向姜承録伸出手去，姜承録牵住了，这已经是万中无一的幸运。

s10彻底结束之后，回基地严君泽和rng一同吃了散伙饭，官方叫退役仪式。已经退役的简自豪、lspl颠簸的乐毅无心，都回还来庆祝therang终于也是开始了人生的新阶段。酒过三巡，史森明太久不见简自豪，醉了便有泪眼看花花不语，乱红飞过秋千去的感伤。戴志春左手一个二百斤右手一个母妃一个个往屋子里搀。洪浩轩远程开了视频，刘世宇在屏幕这边手舞足蹈一同怀念双打野的那段岁月。李元浩搂着他脖子腻着不肯放，他一边嘴里嚷嚷着“你在干嘛啊——”，眼睛一边看向端坐钓鱼台的刘志豪。  
却是只有刘志豪端坐在那边。严君泽定定看着他，他也定定看着严君泽。  
“没什么对我说的吗？”严君泽问。  
刘志豪蓦地拎起酒杯，一口酒猛灌下去。严君泽恍然惊觉，这个比他还小一点，却从s2打起的男人，他已经送走了太多人了，刘谋、孙亚龙、葛炎.....若是他曾为生命里每一次离别而感伤，感伤太久心里也结了茧。刘志豪才是真正的活化石，见证了无数个春天来临又萎谢，无论心里多少难过也透不到灵魂里去，因为第二天还有训练赛要打，还有日子要过。人生如此，生生如此，浮生众生都如此。  
刘志豪放下酒杯，严君泽却还是出神盯着他不放。刘志豪报以一个笑，和平时训练过后、比赛过后唤他君泽露的笑容别无二致。严君泽明白那笑容的意思是，“我为你骄傲”。  
我也为你骄傲。  
严君泽回了一个平时不会绽放的完全体笑容，眉头也舒展开，嘴唇也翘起，从此再也不用顾忌什么，只需要放胆活下去就好。这一刻他比从前那些年任何时候都更像孩子。他的余光瞥进了玻璃里映出来的他面容，毫无顾忌，眉飞色舞，有一丝那个孩子的影子。那个叫姜承録的孩子——现在已经不是孩子了——当年第一次见他的时候，有些不好意思极力收敛着锐气，握住他手的力道有些大，湿湿粘粘的全是肆意的热。  
酒也喝完了，各自抬着背着抱着不拘怎么好歹都回了房间。史森明去安顿简自豪了，空荡荡的房间里就剩下了严君泽。严君泽环视一下这间屋子，东西早八百年打包好送了出去。做些什么呢？好像除了用一场rank来结局这一晚，没有什么更好的了。有始有终大抵如是，严君泽打开了电脑，轻车熟路开了一局排位。  
等的时间不长，严君泽补了打野位置，看见了上路id愣了一下——“ni bu shi ming tian jiu hui qu le ma？”  
是姜承録。  
以这种方式结束自己的职业生涯，这着实是一种奇妙的缘分。对面没有ban奥恩，严君泽想拿，突然想起自己再也不是羊男了，这局他拿打野，可以玩一些自己想玩的英雄。他挑了腿女青钢影，姜承録却拿了奥恩——他s8之后很是练了一些肉坦上单，但是奥恩改版之后难度又高了一层，是以纳尔蒙多都在的时候没人会选。此情此景选出奥恩来，赤红的羊头滑稽地敲着锤子，生生舞出了庄严和肃穆。严君泽愣了一下，咂摸滋味不清不楚的。  
好似时光突然一下子把他倒着丢回了s7陪练的时候和姜承録第一次在一起打rank的时光。他们两个肩并肩坐在一起，一个是唇红齿白浓眉大眼典型中式的英俊男子，一个细长眼睛薄唇削面，也是美的，却是韩国人的俊美。本来是两个不该相遇的人，活在椰子树与海湾旁，彼此生活也从来不该有交集，却因为这个叫做lol的游戏他们俩人生的轨迹抹去了细微的不同，远远看去竟然有一些相似。而这相似处居然还有了交缠，仿佛他们在彼此身上寻找到了一部分的自己。  
严君泽灵感大救驾发了一句疯，“ni shuo mei you lol，wo men xian zai hui zen me yang？”

这话顺着电波钻进了姜承録的眼睛里。于是姜承録看得眼里干涩，以为要落泪了，但是却并没有。光标还在那等着他回复，一跳一跳的，他的脉搏也跟着光标跑啊跑，信马由缰翻腾出一片水花。十八九常有，可是姜承録不常有，严君泽不常有。他也长到了他们相遇时严君泽的年纪，会不会也有个小上单，瘦且高美且冷，孤零零提着箱子背着书包背离原来的生活轨迹，也像他来时一般走近他的人生呢？  
“bu zhi dao”——不知道，他下意识打了一行。他一个凡人，要如何知道从未有可能发生的事？光标落定，尘埃落定烟消云散，一切的过去都是泡影，一切的未来都是虚幻。春花秋月都如是的，我们不是鱼，如何明白鱼。  
姜承録扭头望窗外。一轮皎皎然的明月轮，像极了他离开韩国那个晚上见到的月亮，也像严君泽圆圆的脸庞。

莫失莫忘。


End file.
